


Acceptance

by beargirl1393



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular opinion, Thranduil accepts Gimli with open arms when they are introduced. This leads everyone to wonder if the king has gone mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Setari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setari/pseuds/Setari) in the [2000GigolasFics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2000GigolasFics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> So, there seems to be a consensus that Thranduil would Not Approve of Legolas/Gimli, for obvious reasons, but I want a fic where Thranduil takes one look at the way Legolas lights up around Gimli and gets massively, fiercely protective of his son's dwarf (because this brief fragile mortal life is the only thing guaranteeing his precious son's happiness), and will rain icy disdainful rage down on anyone who has so much as a bad word to say about Gimli or his relationship with Legolas.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, my hours were cut at work because my boss is an idiot who overstaffed my section while understaffing another section, so I've been job hunting. And yes, I implied that Dain is alive, because he is awesome and I love the way he and Thranduil bicker/banter. Title is a WIP, so if anyone has any better suggestions, I'm all ears.
> 
> And Gimli, Legolas, and pretty much every dwarf ever just sort of ???????

All who knew Thranduil Oropherion knew that, following his wife’s death, Legolas had become the most important person to him. He had ensured his son had the best care possible, trained the boy himself in the arts of war so that there was less chance of the worst befalling him…he was protective, Tauriel had been proof of that, and it was a commonly accepted opinion among the elves of Mirkwood that no one would be good enough in Thranduil’s eyes for his beloved son.

So, it turned all of their perceptions on their heads when Thranduil not only accepted the dwarf that Legolas decided to marry, but welcomed him with open arms.

At first, it was believed that Thranduil was only doing it to lull his son into a false sense of security, so that he could chase the dwarf off more easily and without any of the blame finding him. Next, it was believed that the toll of the battle for their home and stress of having his son on such a dangerous quest had finally caused the king to snap, but that theory was rejected when Thranduil bickered with Dain just as he always had when the dwarf visited the newly reclaimed Greenwood on a diplomatic mission.

The real answer was much simpler, although it was some time before anyone other than Thranduil’s oldest companion understood. The two had grown up together, however, and if she didn’t know Thranduil after the Ages they had passed in friendship, she would count herself as unworthy of the title.

“It is quite simple, Prince Legolas,” she said, not looking up from rolling bandages. The confused elf had found his way to the infirmary some time ago, and had spent the time helping her to tidy up while he elaborated on his confusion regarding his father’s behavior. “The dwarf, Gimli, isn’t it? He makes you happy.”

“Very much so,” Legolas confirmed, when it seemed like the old healer was waiting for his answer before continuing.

“Your father loves you, Legolas. You are his only son, and the last remnant of his wife that exists in Arda. All he wants, although he has difficulty expressing himself, is for you to be happy. Gimli makes you happy, and thus he will accept the dwarf.”

After all, three hundred years may seem like a lot to a dwarf, but it was barely the blink of an eye to one of their race. Gimli was mortal, he was fragile in ways that an elf was not, and if that fragile mortal life was the only thing that would keep Legolas happy and prevent him from sailing, at least for now, then Thranduil would be a fool to chase him away.

Some of what she hadn’t said must have gotten through to Legolas, and she was grateful that the boy was fairly sharp. It made conversations like this much easier.

Still, even if Legolas did understand his father’s motivation, he still wasn’t prepared for undeniable proof that his father accepted Gimli wholeheartedly and would do whatever necessary to ensure that the dwarf was cared for.

* * *

 

The proof came when the families agreed to meet before the wedding. They chose neutral territory, a tavern part-way between both of their realms that served ale for the dwarves and a wine that was tolerable enough for the elves.

Legolas was nervous, as was Gimli. Gloin seemed sullen, as though his fiery temper had been quenched but not by choice, while his wife Sela was charming and pleasant, in between glaring at her husband to make him stop acting like such a child. Thranduil, in turn, was charming as he only was when he decided that the person he was speaking to was worth his time, and before long the dwarrowdam and elf king were chuckling together over embarrassing stories about their sons, causing the aforementioned sons to blush redder than Gimli’s hair.

Gloin slowly came around, as Thranduil was an excellent conversationalist when he wasn’t threatening to imprison others in his dungeon, and Legolas and Gimli had just started to relax, believing that this meeting would be able to end without bloodshed.

Saerfain changed that, however. Legolas hadn’t expected the elf to be there, he tended to travel and only return to their wood once an Age or so. He had been a tolerably close companion of Thranduil’s at one point, before the elder elf had tired of his attitude and airs. Now, the elf looked undeniably pleased to see them there, Legolas settled close enough to Gimli that their shoulders brushed each time they moved.

“Well, well, this is a surprise. I had known that your son’s standards were lax, Thranduil, despite your best efforts, but a dwarf? I had thought even Legolas was above sinking to such…filthy depths.” The false sweetness in the elf’s voice did nothing to hide the malicious glee in his eyes. He was enjoying this, the chance to mock one of the elves responsible for his near-exile centuries ago, and he assumed that Thranduil’s shame was such that he would not intercede on his son’s behalf, let alone the dwarf’s.

So, it came as a complete surprise to everyone at the table when Thranduil rose to his feet fluidly, fixing Saerfain with a look of such icy disdain that Gimli fancied that he could see icicles forming on the new elf’s nose.

“You are a blind fool, Saerfain, not that I expected any better of you,” Thranduil said in a chilling tone. “Do you know who you insult? Gimli son of Gloin is one of the Nine Walkers! He faced dangers that a spineless coward like yourself could not possibly comprehend, and once he promised his skill to assist the Ringbearer, he did so wholeheartedly! Galadriel herself praised him and rewarded his honor, loyalty, and humility with three of her hairs. Three hairs, when Feanor begged thrice for a single hair and was denied each time! Will you say that the Lady is mistaken?” Seeing the other elf pale, Thranduil’s eyes narrowed further. “No, I thought not. You are a coward, as has been previously noted, and simply wished to spread your bitterness to others, as you have attempted to do for every day of your miserable life. I would rather see my son happy with such a loyal companion by his side than have him lost to me forever because of foolish pride and prejudice. If you cannot treat my son and his intended properly, I suggest you leave now. While I may prefer to avoid making such a scene in public, doing so now would be a pleasure.”

Thranduil settled back into his seat once his rant was finished, taking a sip of the barely palatable wine and arching an eyebrow at his companions. Saerfain had skulked off, but none present seemed to have noticed. Legolas’ eyes were wide with astonishment, and he barely had the presence of mind to keep from gaping. Gimli and Gloin hadn’t faired as well, and their mouths were hanging open as they stared, speechless, at the elvenking. The king who had once imprisoned Gloin in his dungeons and now defended Gimli as though the dwarf were his own son. Sela was slightly more composed than her husband and son were, but she was still stunned speechless. As tolerable as the elf had been, she hadn’t expected him to defend her son so readily and had been preparing to get her throwing knives out and use the other elf as target practice.

It was Gloin who broke the silence, clearing his throat and taking a gulp of his ale before he spoke. “I have a few tales of Gimli as a wee bairn, including the time he ran through our rooms in Ered Luin stark naked and bumped into the king.” Thorin had been visiting on a business matter, and Gimli had been running from Gloin to avoid bathtime.

Thranduil laughed softly as Gimli blushed. “I have a similar tale, involving Legolas and the Lady Galadriel.” This time, it was Legolas’ turn to blush.

They moved past the incident, but it wasn’t forgotten by any means. Before long, every elf in the Greenwood and every dwarf in Erebor knew that if you spoke ill of Gimli son of Gloin in front of Thranduil, he would verbally eviscerate you as readily as he would if you insulted his son.

After all, Gimli was the one who made Legolas happy, and Thranduil was not going to let anyone make them regret the match.


End file.
